Get It Right
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Desirae comes home to her family in Charming after being in the Army for over 7  years. As she gets closer to Happy, her ex comes back into the picture. What will Hap do when he finds out? Will Desirae re-enlist? Rated T for language. R&R! Happy/OC
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hello all you awesome and groovy people! Yes, I know, another SOA story. Well, all I gotta say is... September 6th isn't here fast enough and I need a SOA fix STAT, so there's that. Plus the sooner I get my hands on the Season 3 DVD - the sooner I can finish some of them other stories that are collecting dust, and I'll get it in a few more weeks. YAY! But forgive me for neglecting some other ones I haven't completed, and half of them I don't think I will update again, but who knows. I hope you guys enjoy this and as always R&R!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy…just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter One…<p>

_"I can't wait to go home."_ Desirae Crawford thought to herself, as she was staring out of the little window of the airplane. After serving over seven or so plus years in the Army, she was finally going home. Desirae had the option to serve another four, but respectfully turned it down, because she misses her friends, family, and most of all, her almost five year old son Jaden.

"Hello." she heard, feeling a tap on her arm. She looked over and saw a guy smiling at her. "I seen you sitting here, all by your lonesome, and I figured you needed some company."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." he held out his hand. "My name is Greg."

She stared at him for a few seconds, then shook it. "Desirae."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." she let go and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, where you from?" he asked.

"Charming, California."

"That's cool." he nodded. "I used to know someone that lived there - my older brother died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." Greg took a deep breath. "Are you excited to go home?"

"Yep… very excited. Where are you headed?"

"Once we land, I'll switch planes, because I have to be in Long Beach."

"Cool." Desirae nodded. "I just can't wait to go home and hug my little boy."

"Oh, how old is he?"

"He'll be five, next week."

Greg raised his eyebrow. "Who was taking care of him, while you were in…?"

"Iraq, yeah, my family and friends helped me."

"What about his father?"

Desirae waved her hand. "He's not in the picture. He took off, when I found out I was pregnant, which is fine, because I didn't need him."

"Well, whoever that guy is, he's an idiot, for leaving someone as beautiful as you."

Desirae blushed. "Thank you." then she looked back out the window.

* * *

><p>"Jax!" Gemma yelled, from across the lot.<p>

"What?" he walked up to her, smoking a cigarette.

"Desi's flight will be landing soon, who's supposed to pick her up?"

"Me, Chibs, Kozik, and Juice."

"Well, don't you think you guys should get going?"

"Ma, we'll make it in plenty of time."

"You better, Jackson. I don't want her stranded there, thinking we forgot about her."

Jax just groaned. "Where's Jaden?"

"Taking a nap in Happy's room." Gemma paused, taking the cigarette out of Jax's hands, and took a drag. "Have you noticed how protective Hap is of Jaden?"

"Yeah." Jax nodded.

"When exactly did that happen?"

"After Desi got out of boot camp, she got stationed to a base in Seattle, so she was close by the Tacoma Charter - with Hap, Kozik, Lorca, Leo, and Buzz."

"Wow." Gemma gave Jax back his cigarette. "That was convenient."

"Yeah, Desi was lucky to get stationed there. Jaden's father was a Prospect for Tacoma. They met, she got knocked up, and when he found out, he got scared, and left her."

"What a little pussy." Gemma snorted.

"He is." Jax nodded. "And once Hap found out… him and Kozik were gonna kill him, well, Hap was, but they never found the piece of shit."

"And the protectiveness part?"

"Happy told Desi that he'd always keep an eye on Jaden and protect him, which he has."

Gemma chuckled. "I see Hap working on his bike or working on a car, sometimes with Jaden, and it's cute… it's like they have a special connection."

"I guess." Jax shrugged, then looked at the time on his phone. "Time to go pick up Desi."

"Bring my goddaughter home safely."

"You got it." Jax nodded, then walked into the clubhouse, and saw the guys playing pool. "Let's go." he ordered. "Time to go pick up Desi."

"Finally she's coming home." Juice said, putting away the pool stick.

"Can't wait to see her." Chibs smiled.

"Me too." Kozik agreed. "I bet she's looking smokin' hot." Happy snapped his head over in Kozik's direction and glared at him. "What, Killa?"

"I'm going." Happy walked over to Filthy Phil. "Keep an eye on Jaden, he's in my room asleep. Anything happens to him while I'm gone, it's your ass."

"Yep." he swallowed hard. "I got it."

"Good." Happy headed towards the door. "Now, let's go." then Jax, Juice, Chibs, and Kozik followed him out of the clubhouse, got into Gemma's Escalade, and Jax drove off to the Sacramento Airport.

...

"There she is." Juice pointed.

"Who the hell is that?" Kozik asked, as the guys watched Desirae talking to a guy, then shake his hand.

"Finally." Juice clapped a minute later, seeing her walk up to them with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home, Lovey." Chibs gave her a hug first, then backed up to look at her. "You look great."

"Thanks." she let go of him and gave Jax a hug. "I missed you, Jackson."

"Missed you too."

"Juice." she gave him a hug.

"How you doing?" he asked, letting go.

"Better now that I'm home and it feels awesome."

"Hey, Hot Mama."

Desirae laughed out loud. "Hey, Kozik." she gave him a hug, but noticed the way Happy was glaring at him.

"Des, you look fucking amazing."

"Uh, thanks." she let go, then gave Happy a hug.

"I missed you, Girl." he kissed the top of her head.

"Missed you too, Killa." she let him go, then looked at the guys. "I missed everyone and I can't wait to get home, but first, I need my luggage."

"Let's get it." Jax nodded, then all of them walked over to the baggage claim, grabbed Desirae's suitcases, and got into Escalade.

"So." Desirae started, five minutes later. "How's everything? Mainly, how's my baby boy?"

"He's good." Happy spoke up. "He'll be starting school this August."

"Wow." she shook her head. "I've missed so much of his life… I have a lot to make up for."

"Desi, Jaden understands what you have been doing. He just misses you and he can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, but still, Jax."

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "Once you get home and get settled in, everything will be just fine."

...

Jax pulled up to T - M, almost an hour later, and parked the Escalade in it's spot, then all of them piled out. Desirae smiled, seeing the 'Welcome Home, Desi' banner above the garage. "Where is everyone?" she asked, looking around.

"Inside." Kozik ruffled her hair, making it come out of her pony tail. "Waiting on you."

"Gee, thanks." she chuckled, taking it out her hair tie. After she flipped her hair, then fixed it, she noticed Happy staring at her, and it kind of made her heart skip a beat. "What?" he just looked away and walked inside. _"Okay, weird."_ she thought to herself. As her and the guys got closer to the door, she stopped, making them turn around. "Oh, boy." she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked.

"Oh, nothing." she took a few deep breaths. "Just give me a second… I'm a little nervous." she took a few more breaths, then stood up straight.

"You ready now, Princess?" Kozik chuckled.

"Uh-huh." she nodded, then walked through the door.

"WELCOME HOME!" everyone yelled.

"Oh, my God… thank you!" Desirae smiled, seeing the same banner hanging on the other side of the room.

"Welcome home, Baby." Gemma gave her a hug. "So glad you're home."

"Me too." Desirae nodded as she let go, then for the next ten minutes, she gave hugs to everyone, and when she was finished, she went over to Gemma. "Mom's not here?"

"Nope."

"I kinda figured she wouldn't be." Desirae slightly shook her head. "Where's Jaden?"

"I'll get him." Happy spoke up, walking towards the hallway, then he walked into his room. "Hey, Jaden." he shook his arm. "Wake up, Little Man."

"No." he mumbled.

"Jaden, wake up… your mommy's home."

"My Mommy?" he sprang out of the bed, then ran out of the room, into the main part of the clubhouse, and saw her standing with her arms open. Jaden was hesitant at first, but once he saw her smile at him, he ran up to her. "Mommy."

"Oh, my God!" Desirae picked him up and held him tight. "You have gotten so big."

"I missed you, Mommy."

"I missed you too, Baby."

After five full minutes of hugging Jaden, Desirae's welcome home party was in full swing. She didn't even change her clothes, she just stayed in her Army fatigues and combat boots, which for some reason, turned Happy on.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy…just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Two…<p>

Later on that night, Happy couldn't find Desirae anywhere, so he went to look for her. As he was about to walk outside, a crow - eater named Gigi, stepped in front of his path, putting her hands on his chest. "Where you going, Killa?" he didn't respond, he just glared at her. "How 'bout we go to your room?"

Happy chuckled, removing Gigi's hands. "Nah, go fuck with someone else."

"Come on, Hap."

"No… now run the fuck along." then Happy walked out of the clubhouse, leaving Gigi stunned. After searching the grounds of T - M, he finally found Desirae, sitting on the roof of one of the buildings, so he went up there. "Hey." he walked up to her, seeing a bottle of Patron in her hand. "What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, just thinking." she lifted up her hand. "And drinking." she laughed a little. "Thinking and drinking."

"Okay, thinking about what?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Everything… I mean, I'm happy that I'm home around everyone I love, it's just a little overwhelming."

Happy nudged her arm. "You'll get used to it, Girl."

"Yeah, I know." she sighed, taking a sip.

"Where's Jaden?" he asked, snatching the bottle and taking a swig.

"Gemma took him to her place, since she's got Abel and Thomas tonight." Desirae paused. "I can't believe how big Jaden has gotten."

"He's a growing boy, Des, and sometimes I can't believe it either, and he's really smart for his age."

"I'm glad." she grabbed her bottle back and took a big swig of it, then smacked Happy on his leg. "And I want to thank you for watching over Jaden. Keeping him safe, protected, and of course, loved."

Happy rested his hand on top of hers. "I promised you I would and just because you're home, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop." Desirae looked over at him and smiled, or at least, she tried to, making him chuckle. "So, how drunk are you?"

"Uh." she stared at the bottle and laughed. "Your guess is as good as mine. I mean, I am the guest of honor, and it's the Irish in me." she took another drink. "And it's my welcome home party, Mister."

"It's good that you're having fun."

Desirae stood up, but lost her balance, and luckily Happy caught her in time, before she fell flat on her face, which made her laugh her ass off. "Whoops, my bad."

Suddenly, Happy leaned in and kissed her. Desirae dropped the bottle of Patron and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. About a minute later, Happy stopped, and Desirae was giving him a funny look. "Shit." he muttered.

"Uh… am I really _that_ drunk?" she laughed and before Happy could respond, she let go of him, and headed down the ladder. "I think it's passed my bedtime. Good night, Hap."

Happy sighed, watching her climb down and stumble into the clubhouse. "Shit." he groaned, shaking his head, but he wasn't sorry about it. "Fuck this." he said, after five minutes, climbing down the ladder, then he followed Desirae.

"Where have you been, Killa?"

"Gigi, you're drunk." Happy tried pushing her away, but she wouldn't let go, and it was pissing him off.

"Come on, Baby." Gigi said, over and over.

"I don't have time for this shit." he looked around and didn't see Desirae anywhere, or really anyone else for that matter. They were either gone or passed out somewhere, but he did see one of the Prospects. "Oscar, come here."

"Uh, okay." Oscar slowly walked up to him with his eyebrow raised. "What's up?"

"Do something with this." Happy passed Gigi on to him, who was on the verge of passing out.

"What do I do with her?"

Happy grabbed a bottle of Jack and started walking away, then he waved his other hand. "Do whatever the fuck you want, just keep the bitch away from me."

"Okay." Oscar nodded, then all of a sudden, Gigi fell on the ground, and started to snore. He just laughed, walking away, shaking his head, and just left her there.

...

As Happy was checking all the rooms for Desirae, he was downing the bottle of Jack. When the alcohol was almost gone, he found her in the last room, dancing around to the music on her iPod, in a tight fitted, grey Army shirt, with grey cheeky boy shorts, and her combat boots. Happy thought she was sexy as hell.

Taking a deep breath, he walked inside, and shut the door, then locked it. Happy just kept staring at her and drinking as he leaned up against the wall, then he chuckled, making her turn around, and gasp.

"Shit, Hap… didn't know you were there." Desirae tried balancing herself a little. "I thought you were…" she paused to think, tapping her finger on her chin. "Wait, where were you?"

"On the roof."

"Right." she laughed out loud. "I knew that, because you." she put her finger on his stomach, traveling up his chest, and poked it a few times. "You, Sir… kissed me." Happy opened his mouth to say something, but Desirae put her finger to his lips. "Shhh." he gave her a 'what-the-hell' look, making her laugh. "I said, shhh." she paused. "Dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance with me." she repeated, batting her eyelashes at him. "Don't be a pussy… just dance with me, I won't tell anyone."

"Desi, I don't dance."

"Fine." she huffed. "I'll dance by myself." as she walked away, Happy grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, closing the gap in between them. "Oh, are you gonna da…" she got cut off by Happy's lips, crashing on hers.

Desirae hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Happy quickly turned off the light, before he slammed Desirae and himself on the bed.

Desirae unbuckled Happy's belt and unzipped his jeans, then he pushed them off, but as he was about to take off his cut, she grabbed it, stopping him. "What?" he breathed out.

"Leave it on?" she gave him that sexy smirk and he couldn't refuse, but he only took it off for a seconds to take off his plain black t-shirt that was underneath, and put his cut back on, before climbing back on top of Desirae, giving her his welcome home present.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, it's a bit on the short side, but that's okay, right? The next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, my lovely's!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy…just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Three…<p>

The next morning, Desirae got woken up by springing out of the bed to empty everything she had, into the toilet. "Never drinking again." she muttered, to herself after ten minutes or so. "Worst hangover ever." suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, and she looked up. "Oh, mornin' Chibs."

"Morning, Love." he chuckled. "Have a fun night?"

"You could say that."

"Okay, when you're ready, I got some coffee waitin' for ya." he smiled. "Your favorite."

"Awesome… I'll be out there in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting." Chibs laughed, walking out.

Once Desirae heard the door shut, her eyes widened. "Oh, shit! Happy." she muttered, poking her head out of the bathroom, but found out that the bed was completely empty. She didn't even bother to notice that Happy was gone, when she ran in, going face down into the toilet.

After Desirae washed up, she changed into a pair of low rise jeans and a short navy blue t-shirt - showing off both tips of her star tattoos, which were below her belly button. The two of the many tattoos she's gotten over the years that she's been gone, since June of '07.

On the way out of the bedroom, she put her hair up in a messy bun, and slipped on her flip flops, then walked out to the main part of the clubhouse.

"Here's your coffee, Desi." Chibs held up the cup, then sat it down on the bar counter.

"Thanks." she sat down on the bar stool and took a sip. "You're the best."

"You're welcome." he ruffled her hair.

"So." she quickly fixed it, looking around. "Where is everybody?"

"Either working in the garage or somewhere." Chibs waved his hand and sat down next to her. "What are you doing today?"

"First - I need to figure out is my mothers house is still standing, so I can live in it with Jaden." she sighed. "But majority of the day, I want to spend time with him and possibly go shopping for some things." she shrugged. "Buy me a new phone, you know, shit like that."

Happy walked into the clubhouse and stopped in his tracks, seeing some ink peaking out from the bottom of Desirae's shirt. Not only did it make him curious, to find out what the rest of it looked like, but it made Desirae even more sexy, which also made him wonder if she had anymore ink on her. He wanted to go up to her, but decided against it, so he walked back outside, got on his bike, and went for a ride.

...

Gemma and Jaden walked into the clubhouse, fifteen minutes later. "Hey, Desi."

"Hey." she nodded, then smiled. "Hello, my handsome boy."

"Hi, Mommy." he gave her a hug, then he hopped up on the bar stool, on the other side of Chibs. "Oscar!" he yelled.

"What's up, Little Man?"

"Can you get me my usual?"

"Coming up." Oscar nodded. "Just give me a minute."

Desirae nudged Chibs. "What's his usual?"

"Chocolate milk."

"Yeah." Gemma leaned up against the counter. "He loves it."

Oscar came back, reached in the little fridge, and pulled out a kids size chocolate milk. "One chocolate cow." he opened it and set it in front of Jaden.

"Thanks, Oscar."

"You're welcome, Buddy."

"So." Gemma started. "What's on your agenda for today, Desi?"

"I was telling Chibs that, I'd go check out my moms house, go shopping, and spend some time with Jaden."

Gemma went into her purse and pulled out a set of keys, putting them in Desirae's hand. "Take the Beamer… his booster seat is already in there."

"What will you drive?"

"I got a pile of work to do in the garage, but if I have to go anywhere, I got the Escalade."

"Oh, right." Desirae nodded, then looked over at Jaden. "When you're done with that, we'll go somewhere and hang out… just you and me."

"Okay, Mommy."

Desirae finished her coffee and got off the bar stool. "I'll be right back." then she went back into the room, grabbed her purse, sunglasses, and walked out to the bar. "Ready, Jaden?"

"Uh-huh." he hopped off the bar stool.

"Okay." Desirae put on her sunglasses. "We'll be back later."

"Be careful." Gemma called out before Desirae and Jaden walked outside.

As they were getting into the Beamer, Jax and Kozik pulled up on their bikes, and parked them with the others. "Where you going?" Jax asked, walking up to the drivers side window, with Kozik going over to the passenger side.

"Jaden and I are gonna spend some time together."

"Not by yourselves."

"Jax, we'll be fine."

"No, Des, someone is going with you to make sure both of you are safe."

Kozik raised his hand. "I'll go."

Jax stared at him for a couple of seconds, then nodded. "Where ever they go, you go."

"You got it, VP." then Kozik got in his bike and started it back up.

"Jax." Desirae groaned. "We'll be fine."

"I know you will, now that Kozik is going." he winked at her, then waved at Jaden. "Have fun, Buddy."

"Okay, Uncle Jax." then as Jax walked over to the clubhouse, Desirae drove off, with Kozik riding behind her.

...

"So." Kozik stood there, standing next to Desirae and Jaden, with the three of them staring at her mothers house. "What are we doing here?"

"I just wanted to check it out… I need to find a place for Jaden and I."

"But why your moms? What if she comes back trying to take over?"

Desirae sighed. "You know what? You're right… I don't want her living under the same roof as my son, if she's strung out or whatever."

Kozik looked down at Jaden. "Hey Buddy, how 'bout you get in the car and buckle up, while I talk to your mom. We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Okie dokie." he nodded, then did as he was told.

Desirae raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"About six months ago, Miranda went over to T - M, wanting to see Jaden - higher than a fucking kite, but Hap, Gemma, and Tara wouldn't let her."

"Well, good… what happened after that?"

"She left and nobody's seen her since."

"Damn." Desirae shook her head and sighed. "One day, she'll get her shit together, but I highly doubt it."

"From what Gemma described, Miranda didn't look like she had anything together. She was just a mess." Desirae shook her head again, staring at the house, then Kozik nudged her. "Where to next?"

"To get me a cell phone."

"Well, let's go." Kozik smiled and got on his bike. "Ready when you are, Princess."

"Okay." Desirae got into the Beamer and both of them took off, from Miranda's house.

...

Happy was searching around the clubhouse for Desirae, but her room was empty. He wanted to tell her that last night shouldn't have happened, because he felt like he took advantage of her while drunk off her ass.

As he walked out from the hallway, he noticed Jax giving him a funny look. "What, Man?"

"What are you looking for?"

"You seen Desi?"

"Yeah, she left with Jaden and Kozik, why?"

Suddenly, Happy got pissed off, and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Gigi. He scoffed, walking away. "It doesn't matter." then he went up to Gigi, grabbed her arm, and headed back down the hallway, into his room.

Jax thought it was strange, but he shrugged it off, headed out of the clubhouse, and over to the garage. "Hey Ma, what'd you want?"

Gemma looked up and frowned. "Clay's hands are getting worse. He won't talk to me, but maybe you can get him to step down."

"After all that fighting we did after Donna was killed, what makes you think he'll listen to me?" he paused. "We may have put that shit aside when we went looking for Abel and while we were locked up, but neither of us has forgotten about it." seconds later, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and didn't recognize the number. "I'll talk to you later, Mom." he said, before walking away, then pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hello, Handsome."

"Who's this?"

"It's Desirae, Silly…"

"Oh, what's up?"

"I got me a new cell phone, so save this number."

"A'ight, but while you're at it, get a pre-pay too, because you never know when you might need it."

"Good idea." there was a ten second pause, before Desirae spoke. "Hey, have you seen Happy at all today?"

"Uh, yeah… earlier."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He went in his room with a crow - eater."

"Oh, okay… I'll just talk to him later, it's not that important anyway." she lied. "I gotta get going, still shopping."

"Bye, Des."

"See you later, Jax." she said, then hung up her phone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kozik asked, studying her face.

"Nothing, but Jax wants me to buy a pre-pay, just in case." she put on a fake smile. "Ready to do some more shopping? "

"You bet." he winked, then looked down at Jaden. "Wanna ride with me?"

Desirae's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's okay, Mommy, I ride with Uncle Jax, Happy, and Kozik all the time."

Desirae frowned at Kozik. "Oh, really?"

"Oh, come on, Des." he laughed. "Jaden's fine, he always wears a helmet, and we're always careful while he rides."

"Can I go with him, Mommy?"

Desirae stared at Kozik for a few seconds, then nodded. "Okay."

"Yay!" Jaden hugged her leg.

"Let's go, Buddy."

"Wait." Desirae grabbed Kozik's arm, before he walked away, and pointed her finger in his face. "You be extra careful."

Kozik put up his hands in defeat. "I'll be one hundred and ten percent careful."

"You better." she gave Jaden a kiss on the top of his head. "Have a fun ride."

"Love you, Mommy."

"Love you too, Baby."

"Where's my kiss?"

Desirae glared at Kozik. "Don't push it." he laughed out loud, then as him and Jaden got on his bike and got situated, Desirae got into the Beamer and drove off, with Kozik and Jaden beside her, to go do some more shopping.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy…just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Four…<p>

After Desirae dropped Jaden off at Gemma's, it was around eight - thirty, when her and Kozik got back to the clubhouse. Desirae bought a lot of stuff for her and Jaden, but she kept most of it in the trunk, and grabbed the stuff she needed.

"I had a good time today." Kozik said, opening the door for Desirae, letting her walk in first.

"Yeah, me too… I guess you coming with us, wasn't that bad."

"Ha - ha, very funny." he playfully nudged her. "You want a drink?"

"Nah, I'm tired, and I want to get some sleep, so good night, Kozik."

"G'night, Desi." he smiled, but as she got further away, he frowned, then grabbed a beer, and went back outside.

Desirae walked into her room and locked the door. As she was looking through the stuff she bought, she couldn't help to think about what Jax told her earlier, and it really bothered her, especially after what they did the night before. Desirae sighed and put on her pajama's, then programmed her new cell phone, before she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Desirae has seen or heard from Happy. Jax told her that he went down to visit his mother, so she really didn't think nothing of it, but it still bothered her that Happy would just hit it and quit it, treating her as if she was a crow - eater, which she was not. While Desirae was at Gemma's with Jaden, the boys, and Tara, all of them were planning Jaden's fifth birthday party.<p>

"Okay, Little Man." Gemma had her pen and paper ready to write. "What kind of birthday party do you want?"

"Yeah." Tara smiled. "You had Batman last year, maybe you can pick something different."

"Let me think." he tapped his finger on his chin, then his eyes widened. "I want Transformers."

"You got it." Gemma wrote it down.

"Good choice." Desirae nodded. "Mommy used to watch the cartoon all the time, when I was your age."

"I love it." he looked over at Gemma. "Can I have an Optimus Prime cake?"

"Of course, you can… what kind of food would you like?"

"Can I have fried chicken, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, and we'll have root beer too."

"Okay." Gemma chuckled. "That's an odd combination, but if that's what you want, you're the birthday boy." she smiled. "I'm just going to add a few more dishes to add a variety."

"Okay." Jaden nodded. "But make sure we have chocolate chip cookies, we gotta have those."

"We will."

Jaden looked over at Desirae. "Can I go play with Abel?"

"Yeah, go ahead." she nodded, then Jaden ran down the hallway, into the boys' room. "PB and J's, huh?"

"He loves them." Tara added. "And definitely root beer, but we cut it down, because he had a few cavities."

"Oh." Desirae sighed. "I've missed so much of his life."

"Well, Honey." Gemma patted her leg. "You're home now, where you belong, and you're not going to miss anything else."

Desirae smiled, then her eyes slightly widened. "Oh, yeah… I found a house and it's close by."

"Where?" Tara asked.

"The blue and white one, five houses down from this one, in the cul-de-sac."

"That's really close." Gemma nodded. "Are you going to get it?"

"Yeah, I put an offer two days ago, and I'm just waiting for them to call me back with a yes or no." Desirae waved her hand. "I got this, so I'm not worried."

"Well." Gemma took a sip of her drink. "When you and Jaden are all moved in, we'll have a big house warming party."

"Okay." Desirae nodded. "That would be great."

* * *

><p>It was around ten - thirty, when Desirae pulled up to a Circle K to get some gas. As she walked back out, she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing someone she never thought she'd ever see again.<p>

"Hello, Desi."

"What the hell are you doing here, Brandon?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just want to talk." he held up his hands. "That's all."

"Talk about what?"

"I heard you were back in town, so I came to see you."

"Why?"

"I miss you and I want to get to know our son."

Desirae rolled her eyes. "Do you even know his name?"

"It starts with a J, right?" she frowned, as he chuckled a little. "I'm kidding, okay? I know his name."

"Then what is it?"

"Jaden."

"Okay, look, you may know his name, but lets get something straight." she paused, putting her hand on her hip. "You ran out on both of us, and you are far from being forgiven." she laughed. "You know, Happy or Kozik hasn't forgotten either."

"I ain't worried about them."

"No?" she scoffed. "Well, you really should be."

Brandon slightly shook his head. "I didn't come here to fight and argue. I'm just asking for another chance… with you and a chance to know my son."

Desirae heavily sighed. "I don't know if that will be a good idea, Brandon. You left me… how do I know, once Jaden gets to know you, you won't run out on him too?"

"I'll do my best, Desi. Just think about it and let me prove it to you." he paused. "You and I can hang out, first, and once you're comfortable enough, you can bring Jaden around me."

There was a fifteen second pause, before Desirae spoke. "Alright, I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." Brandon smiled, then Desirae stared at him for a few seconds, before putting the gas in the car. "This your Beamer?"

"No, it's Gemma's. She's letting me borrow it, until I buy my own car."

Brandon noticed her dog tags, then picked them up and looked at them for a second, before letting go. "Where were you stationed at?"

"I just back from Iraq, a few days ago, and it's great to be home. I'm back with my family and the club, so I think everything will be okay." she finished putting the gas in the car, then turned to Brandon. "Let's just take this slow and go from there."

"Works for me… thank you, Desi."

"You're welcome." she got into the car and started it. "Bye, Brandon." then he waved as she drove off.

...

"Hey, Girly."

"What's up, Tig." Desirae leaned up against the bar counter.

"Where have you been?"

"At Gemma's all day, then I left to get some gas for the Beamer."

"Okay." Tig took a sip of his beer. "I gotta question."

"Shoot."

"Would it be alright if I buy Jaden… it's a bike, but looks like a Harley."

Desirae chuckled. "I'm sure he'd love it, but you guys know him better than I do."

"Yeah." Tig nodded. "I'm getting it for him."

"Awesome." she gave Tig a kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Sir."

"Night, Girly."

Desirae smiled, then went into her room, and shut the door. After she locked it, she turned around, and saw Happy sitting in the chair. Desirae stared at him for a second, then went into the bathroom, not saying a word to him. She came back out five minutes later, playing on her cell phone, wearing navy blue cheeky boy shorts and a short navy blue tank top - which showed off the tattoos on her shoulder blades, upper arms, and the stars below her belly button.

"So, you're just going to ignore me?" he asked, as she sat down on the bed.

"You've been ignoring me, right?" she set her phone on the night stand. "And I really don't know why. Besides, shouldn't you be with a crow - eater or something?"

"What the fuck you talking about?" he asked, in a defensive tone.

Desirae just stared at him for a couple seconds, then looked away. "It doesn't matter." Happy chuckled, got up, then grabbed Desirae's hands, pulling her to her feet. "What are you doing?" she groaned, looking up at him with a frown on her face.

"Haven't seen you for a few days. I missed you… and Jaden."

"That's your fault, you know where we were. You're the one that went where ever."

"Where did you two go with Kozik?"

"What?" Desirae noticed a hint of jealousy in his voice and his eyes. "The only reason why Kozik went with us, is because Jax didn't want Jaden and I to go by ourselves… maybe if you were there, you would have probably gone with us."

"Where'd you go?"

"Shopping and I got me a new phone." she pointed to the night stand. "Plus we stopped by my moms old house."

"Why?"

"I was just looking at it, to see if I wanted to live there, but I'm not, because hopefully by tomorrow, I get the call on the house I put an offer on."

"What house? Where?"

"It's five houses down from Jax's place… three bedroom, two bath, and a big backyard with a pool."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were gone, remember?" she suddenly noticed the way he was looking at her, then she raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothin'." he slightly shook his head. "How much ink do you have?"

"I have." she paused to count. "About nine."

"You plan on getting any more?"

"Eventually."

Happy nodded, then looked at all of them, but when he got to the two on her stomach, he smirked, pulling her boy shorts down a little bit. "Those are nice." she just laughed, shaking her head. "But…" he let go and sat down on the bed in front of her. "If you ever want any more, let me know, and I'll hook you up."

"I'll keep that in mind." she sat down next to him. "So, how's your mom?"

"The meds are helping, but not as much as they should."

Desirae nodded, knowing not to press on, so she reached over him, and grabbed her cell phone. "Jaden's birthday party is on Saturday." she glanced over at him. "He's been asking for you."

"I'll see him tomorrow, maybe take him for a ride." he stood up and went to the door. "I'm gonna go."

"Okay." she gave him a half ass salute. "Good night." Happy out his hand on the door handle, then turned around with a smirk on his face, making Desirae raise her eyebrow. "What?" Happy didn't say anything, he just shut off the light, and climbed on top of her, still with the smirk on his face. "Hap, what are you doing?"

He brought his finger to her lips. "Shhh."

"But…"

"I said… shhh." then he dove into her neck, and kissed her all over.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy…just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Five…<p>

The next morning, Desirae's phone rang, which woke her up. She grabbed it from the night stand, then yawned, pressing the talk button. "Uh, hello?"

"Good morning, Miss Crawford… this is Benny."

"Oh, good morning, Benny." she sat up and raised her eyebrow, noticing that Happy was, again, gone. "What's… up?"

"I called to tell you that the offer went through and the house is yours."

"Shit, seriously?" Desirae let out a breath of relief. "That's good news."

"Yes, and the really good news is: you can get the keys today and move in as soon as you like."

"Awesome, thanks, Benny."

"What time do you plan on going over there?"

"Is later this afternoon okay? Say… around one pm?"

"That's fine, Miss Crawford. Congratulations and I'll see you then."

"Okay, thanks." Desirae told him, before hanging up her phone. "YES! YES! YES!" she screamed, slamming her head on the pillow. "YES!"

Suddenly, the door swung open, with a weird look on Kozik's face. "Desi?" then his eyes widened, seeing half of her ass hanging out as well as one of her boobs. "You sleep naked?"

"Jesus Christ, Koz." she quickly covered up. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Princess, I heard you yelling and it sounded like you were having sex."

Desirae sat up and covered herself a little better. "So, your initial thought was to barge in here, like a mad man? What if I was really having sex?"

"Oh, please." he waved his hand. "With who? You know damn well, especially after what happened with that punk bitch Prospect, you bring a random dude around here, us guys will interrogate the shit out of him."

"Riiiiiiight." she rolled her eyes.

"No, really." he leaned up against the door frame. "Why were you screaming?"

"I got the call about the house I put an offer on."

"And?"

"It's all mine." she grinned. "I get the keys later on today and I can move in right after."

"Oh, congrats, Princess."

"Thanks."

"Where is it?"

"It's about five houses down from Jax's place."

"Cool." Kozik nodded, then got a little closer. "How many tattoos do you have?"

"Nine."

"You getting any more?"

"Yeah." she shrugged. "Don't know when though, but I do want more." she stretched, then stared at Kozik for a second. "I'm going to get dressed now."

"You need help? Because I'm game."

"No, Silly Ass. I'm perfectly capable of getting my clothes on, by myself."

"Alright." Kozik sighed. "I'll be out there, if you change your mind."

"Not gonna happen, but that's good to know." she slightly shook her head.

"See you in a few, Princess." he smiled, then he shut the door behind him.

"He makes me laugh." she muttered, getting out of bed, and looked for some clothes to wear.

...

"Okay, Uncle Piney… I see your nine M&M's and I raise you five jelly beans."

"Alright, Jaden… I call." Piney put his candy in the middle of the table. "What do you got?"

Jaden smirked, laying his cards down. "Two Kings."

"Not bad." Piney nodded.

"What do you have?"

"Two tens." Piney chuckled. "And it looks like you win again."

As Jaden was collecting his winnings, he looked up, and smiled. "Hi, Mommy."

Desirae raised her eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

"Just a friendly game of poker." Piney said, shuffling the cards.

"Yeah, and I'm winning, Mommy."

"That's… that's great, guess what?"

"What?"

"Mommy got us a new house."

Jaden's eye lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah and it's close to Jax's house, so you can play with Abel and Thomas."

"That's awesome, Mommy."

Desirae gave Jaden a kiss on top of his head and chuckled. "Enjoy your game and have fun. Don't kick Piney's ass too bad."

"Don't worry, Mommy, I got this." he smiled, making Piney laugh.

A few minutes later, Desirae walked outside, and suddenly, she heard someone whistle at her. She turned around and saw Kozik looking at her with goofy smile, so she went up to him. "What are you doing, Goofball?"

"Wow." Kozik looked at her from head to toe. "A small tank top and short shorts? You know, I could have helped you with that."

"Yeah, I bet." she rolled her eyes. "Is Gemma in the office?"

"Yeah."

Desirae nodded, then looked around. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"My job, Princess, is to bug you."

"Riiiiiight." she shook her head, then went into the office. "Knock, knock."

"Oh." Gemma looked up. "Hey, Des, good morning."

"Morning." she sat down on the chair. "I got some good news."

"What?"

"I got the call on the house and it's mine."

"Oh, that's great." Gemma gave her a hug, then let go. "When can you move in?"

"Well, I get the keys later on, and I can move in right after that."

"You're gonna need some furniture."

"Yeah." Desirae laughed. "Because I have none."

"Well, Baby, until you get everything ready, you know Jaden can stay with us or stay at Jax's."

"Okay, that would be great, because it will take some time to get everything ready." she sighed. "I'm sure I'll have to paint a few rooms and fix some minor things."

"Honey." Gemma waved her hand. "That's what Prospects are for."

"Yeah, true." Desirae stood up. "I'm gonna go buy a few things, before I meet up with the Realtor."

"Okay, where's Jaden?"

"In the clubhouse, playing poker with Piney, betting M&M's and jelly beans."

Gemma laughed. "Those two are always playing poker, go fish, or playing pool." she paused. "Go ahead and do what you have to do, Jaden will be fine, besides, Tara's bringing Abel and Thomas later."

"That's good, maybe Jaden can teach Abel how to gamble his fruit snacks or Snickers."

"Yeah, maybe." Gemma laughed. "See you later, Baby."

"Bye." Desirae waved, before she walked out, then kind of frowned, seeing Kozik leaning up against the Beamer, and went up to him. "What are you doing now?"

"I've got Desi duty."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do, Princess." he nodded. "Jax told me, where ever you go, I go."

"Kozik, that was yesterday."

"Well, where are you going?"

"To grab some stuff before I met up with the Realtor."

"Des, you know Jax wouldn't let you go anywhere alone."

"Kozik, I'm a big girl. I just came back from Iraq, where I've seen things that would even shock you… so, I think I can handle running around town by myself."

"Did you forget that I served my country too? So, I'm pretty sure I've seen way more bizarre things, that would scar you for a lifetime, but either way, you're not going alone, Princess." Desirae frowned, which made him chuckle. "I bet you, if you tell Jax you're leaving somewhere, he'd just tell me to go with you, so really, there's no way of getting out of this." he counted to ten in his head, then he started to walk away. "Let's go ask him."

"No." she grabbed his arm. "Fine, you can go with me, but on one condition."

"Name it, Princess."

"Okay, you ride in the car. You think you can detach yourself from your bike for a few hours?"

"Yes." he nodded. "I think I can handle that."

"Alright." she opened the car door. "Let's go."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Kozik said, getting into the passenger seat

Desirae glared at him for a few seconds, then put on her sunglasses, and drove off. "I really hate you, Kozik."

"Bullshit." he scoffed. "How can you not love this?" he pointed to himself, making Desirae laugh, then he lightly punched her in the arm. "See you love me."

"Yeah, I love you about as much as I love having cramps or a hang nail, or even a migrane."

Kozik put his hand on his heart. "That hurts, Princess… I thought you cared a little bit more about me than that."

"Oh, shut up." she smacked his leg. "I'm just kidding, don't be such a girl."

"Ha - ha." he smacked her arm, then started messing with the buttons on the radio. "So, where are we going?"

...

Happy pulled up to the lot and saw that the Beamer was missing, so he shut off his bike, and walked into the office. "Hey Gemma, have you seen Desi?"

"She was here, not too long ago, but she left to buy some things for her new house."

"She got it?"

"Yeah." Gemma nodded. "But Des is out shopping."

"By herself?"

"No, I think Kozik went with her."

"You sure? His bike is still here."

"Well." Gemma shrugged. "Maybe he got into the car with her. I did see them two talking."

Happy groaned. "A'ight, thanks." he told her before walking into the clubhouse.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy…just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Six…<p>

"Um, Desi." Kozik scratched his head. "Why are we at Bed Bath and Beyond?"

"So I can get a general idea on what stuff I want to buy for the house and I want to start scanning some things, so people will know what to buy for my house warming party."

"Can't we go to a man store, like Home Depot, or Lowes?" Kozik frowned, which made Desirae laugh out loud. "And can't you look up this stuff on the internet and order it?"

"Probably, but you're the one that _had_ to come with me, so it looks like you'll have to deal with it."

"Is that why you didn't want me to bring my bike? To make me suffer through all the girly shopping?"

Desirae smirked. "Pretty much… but maybe you'll think twice about coming with me next time, huh?"

"Oh, no, no, no." he shook his head. "You're not winning this one, Princess… no way."

"We'll see, Cupcake." she laughed, grabbing his arm. "Bring your ass."

After they walked inside the building, Kozik looked around. "What exactly are you getting?"

"I told you, some stuff for the house." she said, with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Okay, Smart Ass, like what?"

"Just look and see if you find something, then ask yourself: what would look cool in there?"

Kozik raised his arms up in the air. "I have no clue, I haven't even seen your house, so how would I know what would look cool?"

"God, Kozik!" she smacked his arm. "You're hopeless."

"I'm telling you, we should go to Home Depot."

"Maybe later." Desirae went up to customer service. "Excuse me." she read the name tag. "Ella?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah." Desirae noticed Kozik standing closer to her with a goofy grin on his face. "I need to sign up for the gift registry, so I can make a list for my upcoming house warming party."

"Alright." Ella went into a drawer and pulled out a paper, then gave it to Desirae, along with a pen. "Fill this out for me please."

"Okay." she nodded and started writing her information down.

Ella smiled. "You two sure are a cute couple."

Desirae snapped her head up. "What?"

"Is this your first house together?"

Before Desirae could open her mouth to respond, Kozik put her arm around her shoulder, and smiled. "Why, yes it is." he gave Desirae a kiss on the cheek. "Isn't that right, Popsicle?" she stared at him incredulously as he gave her the 'just-play-along' look, then she rolled her eyes, and continued filling out the form.

When Desirae was finished, she handed it back. "Here."

"Okay." Ella grabbed two scanning guns. "Both of you take these and scan whatever you want. After you're done, bring them back, and I'll give you a print out of your list."

"Okay, thank you." Desirae nodded.

"Wow, I must say." Ella smiled. "You two look perfect for each other and that's very rare to find two people that looks like they were meant for one another."

Kozik quickly gave Desirae a hug and nodded. "I know, right?" he grabbed both of the scanner guns. "Let's go, Sweetheart."

"Sure, Honey." she gritted through her teeth, then glanced at Ella. "Thank you so much."

"No problem and congrats on your new home."

"Thanks." Kozik waved, with a smile, then they waked away.

Once they were out of Ella's line of sight, Desirae snatched one of the guns out of Kozik's hand, and smacked him in the arm with her other hand. "What the hell was that about?"

"What? I was just kidding, Princess… besides, I'm not the one who assumed that we were together. Geez, I just embellished a little."

"A little? Well, you putting your arm around me and kissing me on the cheek, didn't help her to _not_ assume that." she crossed her arms over her chest. "I should kick your ass all over this damn store."

"Princess." he smirked. "I'd really like to see you try."

"You know, I suddenly want something very bad to happen to you right now."

"Yeah, riiiiiight." he chuckled. "Let's start scanning shit for _our_ new house, Cupcake."

"You're such a dick." she laughed, shaking her head, then they went through the store, scanning items for the gift list.

...

"That was actually fun, Princess." Kozik said, as they were headed to her house, to meet the Realtor. "But don't be surprised if you get some weird things."

"What do you mean?" she thought about it, then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kozik grinning." What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing." he chuckled.

"Kozik, did you scan all the ugly stuff I would never want?"

"I might have." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Desirae glared at him for a second, before looking back at the road. "Now, I'm really going to kick your ass."

"Sure, you will… but look at it this way, if you do end up getting the ugly stuff, you can just take it back."

"Ugh!" she groaned. "I hate you, Kozik!"

"Yeah, right! You know you love me." he smacked her leg. "But seriously though, just take it to the store, and get the money back." he shrugged. "It's not that hard."

Desirae parked in front of her house and shut off the engine. "I wouldn't have to, if you didn't scan the things that I don't want."

"Okay, answer me this… what if you double up on something? You'd take the extra one back, right?"

"I guess so."

"So, what's the difference?"

Desirae glared at him, then groaned. "Why are you driving me fucking crazy?"

"Because I'm awesome."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." she grabbed her purse. "Come on, and bring your ass." then both of them got out of the car.

"Aww, Princess, this is a cute little house."

Desirae punched him in the chest. "Shut up, Jerk." she started walking up to the door, with Kozik behind her, wincing a little. She just laughed at him and ran the door bell, and it opened, moments later. "Hello, Benny." she smiled.

"Miss Crawford, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi, I'm Kozik."

"Oh, are you Miss Crawford's boyfriend?"

"Why, yes… I." Desirae quickly elbowed Kozik in his stomach. "Ow!"

"Why does everyone assume that? No, actually." she glared up at him, then looked back at Benny. "He's a friend."

"Yeah." Kozik winced. "Just a friend."

"I see." Benny opened the door a little more. "Come on in." she nodded, then her and Kozik walked inside and followed Benny to the living room.

"Damn." Kozik looked around. "This is nice. Can I move in with you?"

Desirae scoffed. "Boy, please… I've seen your room and you ain't gonna dirty my house."

"It's not that bad."

"Oh, really?" she rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back to Benny. "So, when can I have the keys?"

"Right now." he reached into his pocket and set them in her hand. "This house is officially yours, Miss Crawford."

"Hell yeah." she gave Benny a hug, then let go. "Thank you so much, for helping me with this."

"It's no problem." he grabbed his briefcase and smiled. "If you need me for anything else, just give me a call."

"I will."

"Congratulations on your new home and take care."

"Thanks, you too." Desirae nodded, watching Benny walk out the door, then she turned to Kozik. "I'm a home owner!"

"Good for you, Princess." he gave her a thumbs up. "Now, all you gotta do is buy some shit to put in here, because it looks way too empty."

"Well, duh." she headed towards the door. "Make yourself useful and help me bring the stuff I bought inside."

"Yes, Mom." he chuckled, following her out to the Beamer. "When you getting the big shit? Like, beds, couches, and tables."

"When I go shopping again and no, you're not going with me."

"Why not?"

"Kozik, you scanned the shit I don't want, so why would I want you to come with me a second time?"

"I told you, it's because I'm awesome."

"Ugh!" she groaned loudly.

"Oh." he nudged her. "Relax and don't get your panties in a twist."

"Ha - ha, Asshole." she smacked his arm, then they got the bags out of the trunk, which took three trips, into the house, then left to the clubhouse.


End file.
